Episode 7105 (12th February 2015)
__TOC__ Plot Cain, Lisa, Zak and Harriet arrive just as Belle is about to jump. Emma reacts badly to James's divorce request. Belle explains to the Dingles and Harriet that Gemma killed Katie and that she's threatening to kill Lisa too which is why she must jump. Harriet gets Lisa to sneak out and ring for an ambulance. Andy struggles when Sarah talks about Katie being in heaven and begs Debbie to take her and Jack back home. He weeps when they leave. Emma composes herself and agrees to divorce James. Chrissie invites Alicia and David to dinner at Home Farm tomorrow night. Victoria rants at Aaron lounging around the pub while Adam is working on the scrapyard launch. Harriet keeps Belle distracted as Cain creeps up behind her and grabs her as she goes to jump. Rhona agrees with Paddy to give Pearl an advance on her wages. Chas and Paddy warn Robert to keep away from Aaron, threatening to expose the affair to Chrissie if he doesn't. He agrees to end things with Aaron. Victoria's disheartened to learn that seeing the kids hasn't helped Andy. Chrissie tells Lawrence she's considering opening a franchise of David's shop in order to give Lachlan a part-time job and reward David and Alicia's friendship. Pearl refuses Rhona's offer of an advance. A doctor informs Zak, Lisa and Cain that Belle has been sedated and will be moved to the adolescent mental health unit. Lisa is terrified that Belle will end up sectioned while Zak and Cain wonder if it might be the best thing for her. Cast Regular cast *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Tracy Shankley - Amy Walsh *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *James Barton - Bill Ward *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Rachel Breckle - Gemma Oaten *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Chrissie Sugden - Louise Marwood *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Jack Sugden - Seth Ball (uncredited) *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Sarah Sugden - Sophia Amber Moore *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop Guest cast *Doctor - Joyce Branagh Locations *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms *The Woolpack - Public bar, toilet hallway, ladies toilets and backroom *David's *Café Main Street *Butler's Farm - Farmhouse kitchen and living room *Home Farm - Downstairs rooms *Wylie's Farm - Interior and exterior *Hotten General - Interior Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Harriet tries to talk Belle down from the roof of Wylie's Farm as Cain sneaks up the stairs, but as sirens are heard in the distance, the teenager loses her footing; and Emma doesn't react well to James's request for a divorce. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 5,780,000 viewers (24th place). Category:2015 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes